The present disclosure relates to an electrical receptacle having an antenna configured to at least receive radio frequency (RF) signals for controlling (e.g., powering on/off, etc.) an electrical outlet or socket of the electrical receptacle, and an antenna therefor.
Electrical receptacles may include an antenna that allows for the wireless control of at least one electrical socket of the electrical receptacle. Such antennas are typically provided in the form of a wire. However, electrical receptacles with such antennas do not provide protective features to prevent foreign objects from being inserted into the openings of the receptacle. Such receptacles do not protect against insertion of objects such as paper clips, screwdriver blades, etc. into the receptacle contact openings. Also, it has been found that wire antennas used within electrical receptacles may be susceptible to becoming de-tuned when a cord (e.g., an extension cable, etc.) having considerable length is plugged into the electrical socket.